


Tale As Old As Time

by Geekygirl24



Category: Joseph: King of Dreams (2000), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Tangled (2010), The Prince of Egypt (1998), The Road to El Dorado (2000), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M, Miguel and Tulio (Road to El Dorado) are Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider's Parents, Sinbad is Jim Hawkins Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: An arrogant God and his castle's servants fall under the spell of a wicked priest, who turns him into a hideous monster until he learns to love and be loved in return. The spirited, headstrong Miguel enters the God's castle after he imprisons Miguel's son, Eugene. With the help of the enchanted servants, Miguel begins to draw the cold-hearted, greedy monster out of isolation.Contain multiple different characters from multiple different films.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young God lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the God was spoilt, selfish and unkind, thinking of nothing but gold and himself.

 

One winters’ night, his ‘loyal’ Head Priest grew tired of his position… not how his Master was… but how he himself would never rise any further.

 

He wanted to be more than what he was.

 

During a ceremony, he offered his God a single rose as tribute, knowing that the God would turn his nose up at the non-gold gift. Just as planned, the God sneered at it and scolded the High Priest for his decisions, vowing that he would pay for this insult.

 

And that was all that the High Priest needed.

 

Knowing that a large crowd of loyal followers were watching, he warned the God about the perils of gold, that true worth often lay within something. A rose could be worth so much more than all the treasure in the world combined.

 

But the God turned him away again, warning him that one more outburst might result in a nasty end for the High Priest.

 

The trap was sprung.

 

Having poisoned the God’s wine earlier in the evening, the High Priest remained silent until his Master started to groan in pain and convulse. Once everyone’s eyes were back on the God, he subtly threw a smoke pellet to the ground acting as though the other Gods were displeased with their brethren and had decided to curse him for his greed and anger.

 

It wasn’t hard to hear the God begging for mercy in the smoke… not that anyone was listening.

 

When the smoke cleared, everyone screamed and cried out in alarm…. Their God had been transformed into a hideous beast.

 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself within his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

 

But the High Priest didn’t consider it a victory… Even after cursing the several loyal servants who were still willing to worship the Beast and stay in the castle. So, he pretended that the rose he had offered had been enchanted by the other God’s, stating that it would bloom until his 10th year as a beast, and then the petals would start to fall.

 

Once the last petal fell, the curse would be permanent, however, if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return before then, then the spell would be broken.

 

As the years passed, the God fell into despair and lost all hope… for who could ever learn to love a beast?

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Years later, a few minutes before eight in the morning, Miguel opened the front door of his humble home and made his way outside, smiling as the early morning sun warmed his face.

 

Dressed in simple brown trousers and a red tunic, with golden blonde hair, Miguel made his way to the marketplace, humming softly to himself.

 

It was a little town he and his adoptive son lived in, a quiet village with the same things happening each and every day.

 

A little town full of little people.

 

The clock struck eight, and suddenly everything came to life. Women started opening up the windows, the marketplace bustled to life and the local drunk was being dragged off the streets.

 

The baker with the same tray, with the same style of bread could be seen emerging from his shop, prompting Miguel to go over and purchase the daily loaf, giving the man a beaming grin… not that it was ever returned.

 

Single Fathers didn’t get a lot of respect in this village.

 

“Good morning Miguel!”

 

Well, at least someone was polite. 

 

Spinning around, Miguel beamed at Mister Ra, a man from Egypt who looked as though he could have been royalty, with prominent cheekbones and warm eyes… and a temper, but nobody focused on that too much.

 

“Good morning Mister Ra, is everyone okay with you?”

 

Ramesses Ra nodded, a sad look flashing across his face, before it seemed to vanish entirely, and his usual stern look appeared. “Nothing important… I just can’t help but feel like I’ve forgotten something.”

 

It probably had something to do with the abandoned shepherds crook in the corner… not that anyone would ever mention it, even if they’d never seen him go anywhere near sheep before.

 

“Oh well…” Ramesses shrugged, “… I’m sure it was nothing important. And where are you off to today?”

 

“Oh, Eugene’s already read the book we borrowed last week, so I need to get him a new one.”

 

Ramesses rolled his eyes slightly. “You should be encouraging him to hunt, not read.”

 

Shrugging in response, Miguel sent the man one last smile, before continuing on his way.

 

Walking past the school, Miguel avoided the school-masters’ eyes…. If he ever had enough money, he would send his son to school… but he never had enough money.

 

Quickly hopping over the rocks that were in the local pond, Miguel made a tactical retreat, not wanting to get into the same old argument all over again.

 

He knew the old ladies of the village looked at him in disdain… never married and yet he was raising a kid all on his own. He didn’t even spare their daughters a second glance… which was probably what the perceived crime was in the first place.

 

Heading past the fish stalls, Miguel dodged the local egg sales-man, hiding behind the trees as his loudest protestor started whining about how the eggs were far too expensive.

 

If he could avoid talking to any of them this morning, the day would be a success.

 

Sensing an opportunity, he darted out from his cover and raced into the book store, sighing in relief as he shut the door, blocking him from view.

 

“I see Eugene is making good progress in his reading…” a voice from up high chuckled, prompting Miguel to glance up towards the higher shelves, smiling at the elderly shop-keeper, “… tell me, what did he think about it?”

 

“Honestly Jacob, I don’t think I saw him put it down.”

 

Jacob, a man with twelve sons, but was convinced he was missing a thirteenth… a keen believer in miracles, and one of the few who believed in one God and one God only.

 

“I don’t suppose you have anything new?”

 

Shaking his head wearily, Jacob sighed. “Not since the last time you came in… but you are more than welcome to choose any of his favourites and take them with you.”

 

“Thanks a bunch Jacob!” Miguel beamed, instantly moving over to the adventure section and picking out ‘The Adventures of Flynn Rider’, “He’ll appreciate this, I promise!”

 

“I know he will Miguel, I know he will.”

 

As Miguel walked back out of the book-store, he ignored the three man standing near the tavern.

 

They didn’t like him.

 

Not many people liked him really.

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Look at him…” Tzekel-Khan ordered his Acolyte, keeping his eyes on Miguel from his tower, “… Isn’t he perfect?”

 

“Perfect Sir?”

 

“For the… new position so to speak.”

 

The Acolyte winced, “But, what about what happened with the last- “He stopped at the look on Tzekel-Khan, “- not that that matters, of course.”

 

“… I admit to some… small mistakes with him.”

 

“So what makes Miguel any different?”

 

“Young Miguel is the heart of the town. Something that the last one lacked.” Moving back into the tower and heading down the stairs in order to head outside, Tzekel-Khan forced a smile onto his face and stepped out into the streets, following Miguel through the crowded streets, watching as the blonde-haired man made his way through the people with ease, clearly not caring about the looks everyone else was giving him.

 

As the people parted, forming a path for him, he raced to catch up with Miguel, announcing his presence by tapping his shoulder. “Good morning Miguel!” he beamed at the stunned man, “What a lot of books you have there!”

 

“Yeah, they’re for Eugene.”

 

“Ah… of course.” The child was one of the problems with his little plan… Miguel was utterly devoted to him, “I was wondering if I could join you and your little… son for dinner tonight?”

 

Miguel thought to himself for a few moments, before shaking his head. “Sorry… not tonight.”

 

“Busy?”

 

“…. No.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Miguel strode away, leaving a stunned priest behind.

 

Well… that was interesting.

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

Miguel shuddered as he wandered back home, glancing around him to make sure Tzekel-Khan (or his dopey acolyte) hadn’t followed him home. As he opened the door to his modest home, he smiled at the sounds of play coming from the smaller bedroom.

 

Flynn Rider was fighting a witch it seemed.

 

“Does Flynn Rider want some breakfast?” he called out, laughing as Eugene ran out of his room and straight into him, tiny arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“You’re back! You’re back! Did you get- “

 

“- some bread for sandwiches. Of course I did.”

 

“Yes!"

 

"And I also grabbed some more books for you.”

 

Eugene clearly knew that he’d read these before, but smiled anyway. As Miguel headed into the kitchen, in order to make some breakfast for the pair of them, Eugene slowly followed.

 

“Daddy? Are we odd?”

 

“Odd?” Miguel frowned, “What gave you that idea? Those boys? What are their names?”

 

Silence.

 

“Or was it that girl that you like? Rapunzel?”

 

“Daddy, no!” Eugene whined, “Girls have cooties! I don’t like her!”

 

Hearing the slightly downtrodden tone in his son’s voice, Miguel moved to sit next to him. “I know life’s a bit… difficult. But things will change, I promise…. Soon, we’ll live in a palace! With a moat and a drawbridge!”

 

“Really? Like in the stories?”

 

“Exactly like your stories!”

 

His previous worries gone, Eugene devoured his breakfast, pulled on his daytime clothes and was rushing towards the door.

 

“Be back later Daddy!”

 

He was gone before Miguel could say bye.


	2. The Temple

“What are you doing?”

 

Miguel glanced up from the washing well, one of Eugene’s tunics gripped in his hands. “Ummm…. Washing?”

 

One of the other women frowned, “Don’t you have a job to be getting to?”

 

“… I am.”

 

Several members of the village trusted him to wash their clothes, due to wither working full time, having no wife to do it for them, or having a large family. Ramses and Jacob were two such people, and they paid handsomely for it.

 

The women sneered at the answer, before heading over to the schoolmaster, their eyes darting at him every so often.

 

This was not going to go well.

 

Needless to say, he was right, as several of the washer women started pulling his clean washing out of the basket and throwing it onto the muddy ground, cackling like the witches they were as they walked away.

 

“Miguel?”

 

As he was shoving clothes into the basket, groaning at the thought of washing them all over again, Miguel glanced up and gave Jacob his best reassuring smile.

 

It didn’t work.

 

Jacob moved to his knees and started to help him, sighing wearily, “You can’t let them treat you like this Miguel…” he cautiously spoke up, “… it’s wrong!”

 

With all the clothes back in the basket, and all the women still hanging around the area, Miguel just shook his head. “I know… but what can you do?” He gestured at the messy clothes, “I’ll come back later when it’s less busy and get all your clothes done then, I promise.”

 

Without giving Jacob the chance to reply, he started to make his way back home, hoping to have something to eat before battling the masses again.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Sir? Sir?”

 

Tzekel-khan snarled, causing the acolyte to take several step back in alarm, “What?!”

 

“I-I’m sorry, is this a bad time?”

 

“Yes. What do you want?”

 

“Y-You wanted to be told of anything happening with Miguel… W-well I think he could use some help.”

 

Tzekel-Khan chuckled, pushing himself to his feet and checking himself out in the mirror, “Excellent.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Miguel!”

 

Miguel, whose face was still burning with humiliation, turned as Tzekel-Khan came running up to him.

 

“I heard there was an incident near the well today?”

 

Miguel ignored him and tried to get past, only for Tzekel-Khan to block his way again.

 

“Can I give you a little advice?”

 

Now outside his front door, Miguel turned and frowned at the priest.

 

“The kind of changes you’re trying to make… People around here aren’t going to trust them!”

 

Miguel couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “I was washing clothes…. I think if more men knew how to do that, then the women might be less grumpy in this village.”

 

“You should really be considering another career path Miguel… ever thought about working in the temple?”

 

“Never, and no- “Miguel interrupted, holding up a hand before Tzekel-Khan could say anything again, “- I never will. Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re doing…. I won’t make you happy, and I am not the right man for whatever job you have in mind.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Tzekel-Khan sighed, “You do know what happens to single fathers in a village like this? They have to do whatever they can to make ends meet… whatever it takes.”

 

The implication was clear.

 

“Be that as it may…” Miguel took a deep breath and opened his front door, heading inside, “… I will never be a part of your temple, never!”

 

He slammed the door shut, not daring to move until he knew that Tzekel-Khan had left. Once he was sure that the other man was far enough away, he stormed away from the door, kicking at the table in an uncharacteristic show of anger.

 

“Who does he think he is?” he sighed, talking to himself, “How could he think I would just- “ He cut himself of, growling in frustration.

 

Knocking a bowl off the table, he practically collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his hands. “I want more than this…” he eventually whispered, “... I don’t want to be stuck here doing nothing, trapped here. I just wish someone would understand that.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Guys!” Eugene winced, “Guys, where are you?!”

 

Silence.

 

“This isn’t funny anymore!”

 

Playing hide and seek in the forest wasn’t his idea, and now that he’d been abandoned, he was starting to panic.

 

“Maybe… maybe home’s this way?” He walked to the right, heading down a path that was surrounded by trees on all sides, “Flynn Rider wouldn’t be lost…” he grumbled to himself, “… but Flynn Rider had a horse.”

 

And then he heard the wolves in the distance.

 

Eugene made a run for it, yelping as he tripped over a couple of times, ripping his trousers slightly. Knowing that there was a chance that the wolves were chasing him, he didn’t stop, not even as his knees started to ache terribly.

 

After a couple minutes of straight running, he spotted a temple in the distance. Large gates were directly in front of him, preventing anyone from getting in easily… not that it was going to stop Eugene. Finding a gap in the large iron gates, he squeezed through and shut them fully, spotting glowing eyes in the distance.

 

When he turned his attention back to the tower, a cold shiver went down his spine.

 

This place was creepy…. Especially when snow crunched under his feet, despite it being summer.

 

“Someone’s got to live here…” he muttered to himself, teeth chattering in the cold, “… someone’s gotta let me stay here.” He rushed up to the front door, glancing at the candles in the window. As he got closer, the door opened up and he made his way inside.

 

“Thank you, thank- “

 

There was no-one behind the door.

 

“… Okay.” He slowly pushed the door shut and glanced around the large entrance room, “Hello? I’m lost! I live in the village… can someone help me?”

 

“He must have gotten lost in the woods.”

 

“Poor boy.”

 

He spun around in alarm, spotting a beautifully carved shepards’ staff leaning against the wall. He grabbed it, just in case.

 

And then he spotted someone dart into a nearby room

 

“Hello?”

 

He ran towards the room, opening the door, hoping to catch the person unaware.

 

All that was there, was a multi-coloured coat draped over a large piano. The fire was roaring in the corner, near a small table, where some food and a cup sat.

 

“I-Is that for me?” he called out, only to hear silence as he moved closer to the fire and the food, “Ummm… thank you.”

 

On the table, there was some freshly baked bread and milk…. And Eugene only realised then just how hungry that he was, tearing the bread in half and stuffing it on his mouth.

 

And then the cup shuffled closer.

 

“You should have something to drink…” the cup whispered, voice a little deeper than Eugene’s, making him squeak slightly in alarm, “… Sorry, Dad told me not to move because it might be scary. I’m sorry.”

 

Eugene stared at it in silence for a few moments, before shaking his head. “I-it’s okay.”

 

Within seconds, he was running away from the table and back out into the entrance hall, “Ummm, thank you!” He called out, his voice trembling slightly, “I think I need to get home now though! My Dad will be worried!”

 

Slowly opening the door, he ran out, feet crunching in the snow.

 

It was obvious that someone was following him, and before he could reach the gate, someone grabbed his collar and lifted him up into the air.

 

“DADDY!”


	3. Taking His Place

Miguel frowned as he watched the children his son had gone out to play with, all run back into the village, creating as much noise as they possibly could.

 

But no Eugene.

 

“Hey there!” he called out to them, “Where’s Eugene?!”

 

No-one answered him… in fact, they all seemed to be doing their best to ignore him.

 

All but one.

 

Little Rapunzel turned to him and trotted over, blonde hair tied up with flowers embedded in the mess. “We were playing hide and seek, but we couldn’t find him… we thought he’d come back here.”

 

“So, he’s still out there? Where?”

 

The little girl shuffled sheepishly from side to side, “The woods…” she finally mumbled, “… Please don’t tell Mummy and Uncle Frollo!”

 

Mother Gothel and the Chief of Justice Frollo… and odd couple who had come together not so long ago, both with children of their own (not that anyone really saw Quasimodo).

 

“I won’t…” Miguel promised, “… but you children know you shouldn’t be playing in there. Especially now that Eugene is lost!”

 

Before Rapunzel could say anything else, Miguel raced back into his house and grabbed a travelling cloak. Once he had some food packed, he grabbed Altivo and rushed out of the village, hoping that Eugene wasn’t far away.

 

……………………………………………………

 

Nothing.

 

Miguel had scanned every inch of these woods it seemed, and there was no sign of his son. Nothing at all. Vowing that he wouldn’t go home until he found Eugene, he continued on.

 

It was then that he came across the giant fence… and the temple that lay just beyond that. Squeezing him and Altivo through the gap in the fence, he made his way over to the large building, letting Altivo move to the stables as he pushed the large front door open and headed inside.

 

Leaning against the wall, there was a shepherds’ crock. Grabbing that, as well as a lit candlestick, he headed further into the temple. Hearing coughing coming from somewhere above, he headed towards the sound.

 

It seemed to be coming from the tower.

 

“Eugene?” The further up the stairs he went, the closer the sound got, “Eugene!”

 

“Daddy?”

 

Miguel raced up the rest of the stairs, before coming across a cell halfway up the tower, where Eugene was reaching out for him. Placing his source of light on the floor and rest the crock against the wall, he knelt by the cell door.

 

“Daddy… I-I wanna go home!” Eugene sniffled as his Dad took his hands.

 

Miguel frowned at how cold the hands were, “Your hands are like ice!” he hissed, “We need to get you out of here.”

 

“Daddy, there’s a monster! A really scary monster!”

 

“What?”

 

And then he heard the growling, a horrific sound that echoed through the stone staircase. Picking the crock back up and holding it up defensively, Miguel got to his feet. “Who’s there?!”

 

Silence.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Who are you?” Another voice replied.

 

“I-I’ve come for my son! You know, the scared child that you’ve got in your own personal jail!”

 

“Ah, the little thief.”

 

“Liar!”

 

“He stole food from my table! My food!”

 

Miguel tightened his grip on the crock, which almost seemed to be quivering, “He was probably hungry! It was a mistake…” he took a deep breath, “… Look, if you really want to punish someone, punish me. Eugene’s just a kid, he doesn’t deserve this!”

 

“Daddy, no! He means forever!”

 

This… thing was going to keep his son locked up forever… for a little bit of food. “A life sentence for a mistake?!” Miguel gaped in shock, “Are you mad?!”

 

The growling turned into chuckling, “I received eternal damnation for my mistake… I’m merely locking him away. Now, do you still want to take his place?”

 

They said it almost as if they knew what the answer would be.

 

Miguel frowned, “Come into the light.” He ordered.

 

Silence.

 

Scowling in frustration, Miguel bent down and grabbed the candlestick once again, holding it near the area he believed the voice to be coming from. When the light filled the area, he gasped in shock, taking a step back in alarm.

 

He didn’t know what it was.

 

With goat-like legs, a large body covered in black fur, giant paws with sharp claws, curled horns, sharp fangs, a lion-like face and amber eyes, Miguel was actually a little bit terrified.

 

“Choose.” The creature growled, almost smirking at Miguel’s terror.

 

“Daddy…” Eugene whimpered from the cell, “… Daddy, I’m scared!”

 

When his son then started to cough, choking and spluttering with every breath, Miguel quickly came to a decision. “… I need a minute alone with my son.”

 

There was a huff, and Miguel scowled again.

 

“You’re so cold-hearted, you won’t let me say goodbye?” he questioned, “Forever can spare a minute surely?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before the creature snarled, pulling a lever on the all that opened the cell door, “Once that door closes…” he snarled, “… it will not open again.”

 

Miguel didn’t hesitate. He put the candle on the floor again and raced inside the cell, pulling his son into a hug. “What did I say about playing in the woods?” he hissed.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Eugene whined, clutching desperately onto his Dad.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I-I-I love you too Daddy!”

 

“I know… and I will come home soon, I promise.”

 

Eugene frowned in confusion, as his Dad grabbed him by the tunic and shoved him through the open cell door, quickly grabbing the bars and pulling them shut, wincing as his son cried out in shock.

 

The creature glanced between Eugene and Miguel, confusion on his face, “You… took his place?” he stammered.

 

“He’s my son… I have to protect him.”

 

“He’s a fool…” the creature almost seemed to smirk, “… and so are you.”

 

Swiftly, it spun around and grabbed Eugene by the collar, lifting him up into the air.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Eugene! Don’t hurt him you-you- “

 

“-I’ll save you!” Eugene wriggled furiously, “Like Flynn Rider! I’ll save you!”

 

Taking in the last view he would probably ever see of his son, Miguel slumped against the wall and buried his face in his hands, trying to take his mind off his current circumstances.

 

He would be here for the rest of his life…. And he had to get used to that.


	4. Dinner Request

He didn’t know how long he sat there for… long enough for his limbs to start to ache in the cold. Suddenly, the door opened up, prompting him to jump to his feet, as a strangers’ voice spoke up from the shadows.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, and forgive my intrusion, but we are here to escort you to your room.”

 

Miguel bent down and picked a wooden stool up off the ground, shuffling closer to the now-open door, “My room? But I thought- “

 

“- Ah he gave you the whole ‘once this door closes, it will never open again’ speech?”

 

Miguel peeked around the doorframe, only to see the colourful coat pulling against the lever… a coat which then moved away and stood up all on its own.

 

“He can be very dramatic at times.”

 

Yes… that was definitely the coat speaking. It wriggled, almost like it was waving. “Hello.”

 

Miguel yelped and threw the stool at it, frowning when the stool shattered, and the coat was merely knocked to the ground.

 

“You are very strong.” The coat rose back into a standing position, “That is an excellent quality.”

 

“W-who are you?!”

 

“My name is Joseph.”

 

“And… you can talk?”

 

“Well, of course he can talk!”

 

Miguel spun around to see the Shepard’s crook hopping up the stairs towards him.

 

“It’s all he ever does sometimes!” The crook then seemed to turn to the coat, “Joseph, you need to put him back in the cell before the Master realises!”

 

As the pair muttered to each other about curses, Miguel darted back into the cell and picked up something a little heavier. However, when he peeked back out, the coat… Joseph bowed, “Follow me please.”

 

As they headed out of the tower and into the cold winter air, Joseph wrapped around Miguel’s shoulders. “You must forgive first impressions.” Joseph murmured, “I hope you are not too startled.”

 

“Why would I be startled? I’m just talking to a coat and a shepard’s crook.”

 

“… Good point. But please, consider me at your service, the temple is your home now. So feel free to go anywhere you like.”

 

“Except for the west wing!” the crook, who had introduced themselves as Moses, piped up, only to hop back at some frantic sleeve shaking from Joseph, “Which… we don’t have.”

 

Miguel frowned, “What’s in the west wing?”

 

“Nothing.” “Nothing.” “Storage Space.” “Storage Space!” “That’s it.” “That’s it.”

 

They both seemed to come to an agreement between them, as Moses turned away again, “Follow me to the east wing.”

 

“Or as I like to call it…” Joseph piped up, “… the only wing. Watch your step now.”

 

Once they were back inside the temple, Miguel was led to a gorgeous door, which then led to a stunning bedroom. Joseph floated off his back, stretching the sleeves out wide. “Welcome to your new home. It’s modest, but comfortable.”

 

That was putting it lightly. This room was larger than the home he shared with Eugene. Spinning around, he tried to take everything in, noting the large bed and gorgeous decorations around the walls.

 

“It’s… amazing.”

 

“Of course… the master wanted you to have the best room in the house.” Joseph floated over to the bed, brushing a sleeve against it, almost seeming to wince at the amount of dust that was kicked up, “Sorry, but we weren’t expecting guests.”

 

Before Miguel could say anything, a duster flew into the room, looking almost Egyptian in origin as it started to dust the walls. “Don’t worry…” she stated, a slight accent in her voice, “… I’ll have this place spotless in no time.”

 

Miguel watched as it… she, flew all around the room before settling down next to Joseph, “This plan of yours is dangerous.” She whispered, as the sleeves wrapped around her.

 

“I would do anything to touch you properly again Asenath.”

 

Miguel turned away from the pair, as did Moses, “Is everything alive in here?” 

 

“Not quite…” Moses sighed, “… certainly less of us than there were.”

 

The statement sounded ominous, and Miguel felt a shiver go up and down his spine.

 

“We’ll leave you to get settled.” Moses broke the uncomfortable silence, waiting for Joseph and Asenath to leave, before following them out and closing the door behind them.

 

As soon as he thought they were far enough away, Miguel raced over to the window, wrenching them open and peering out…. Nothing beneath that would cushion him if he decided to jump for it. Turning to the bed, his eyes fell on the decorated fabrics covering it.

 

Just like Flynn Rider.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

“He said no?” The Acolyte questioned, a frown on his face, “How… unfortunate.”

 

Tzekel-Khan shook his head, sharpening the sacrificial knife, “He said he would never join with me. He would never join the temple.” He growled in frustration, “I don’t understand why though. He should have been honoured with my decision!”

 

Before the Acolyte could reply, there was a commotion out in the hall-way and someone burst through the door.

 

“Priest Tzekel-Khan! Priest Tzekel-han!” Eugene raced towards the pair of them, “Help, please- someone, someone please help! It’s got Daddy! It’s got Daddy in the dungeon!”

 

“Who’s got him?”

 

“A monster!” Eugene cried out, “A monster in an empty temple in the woods! He’s going to keep Daddy locked up! We need to help him!”

 

When the Acolyte muttered something about ‘overactive imaginations’, Eugene spun around and glared at him.

 

“Listen to me! I’m not making this up, there’s a monster in a hidden temple and he’s got my Daddy!”

 

Nothing.

 

“Y-You’re not going to help?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Tzekel-Khan nodded, “Of course we will my child.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really. Me and my assistant will follow you and help rescue Miguel.”

 

Eugene beamed, “Thank you! Thank you!”

 

“No need to thank me dear boy… now, take us to this hidden temple.

 

As Eugene turned to walk in the other direction, Tzekel-Khan turned to the Acolyte and gave him a significant smile.

 

Befriend the son to get to the father.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

“There’s a stranger in the castle!” Jim used his coaster like a skateboard, skidding along the shelves.

 

The face on the whiskey decanter almost seemed to roll his eyes, “Yes, yes, we know.”

 

“I wonder what he likes to drink?”

 

“Jim! If you break another coaster, you’re not getting another one!”

 

Jim came to a skidding stop as the doors to the kitchen/dining room slammed open and the Master burst into the room, instantly spotting the other meal on the table.

 

“Joseph!” he growled, turning to the frantic coat, who was fluttering his sleeves frantically, “You’re making him dinner?”

 

“W-we thought you might appreciate the company!” Joseph floated over to try and hide behind Moses, who immediately started to protest, insisting that he had no part in this plan. It wasn’t his idea to feed Miguel, or give a room in the east wing… which the Master immediately picked up on.

 

“You gave him a bedroom?!”

 

“Yes!” Joseph sighed, “Because if this man is the one to break the spell, then maybe you can use dinner to try and charm him!”

 

“That’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard! Charm the prisoner?!”

 

“You have to try though… with every passing day, we become less human!”

 

“His son is a little thief! What does that say about the man who raised him?!”

 

This time, it was the decanter who spoke up, “You know better than to judge the child because of the parents.”

 

The Master couldn’t argue with that.

 

Next thing they knew, they were all standing outside Miguel’s new room, as the Master pounded on the door. “You will join me for dinner. That’s not a request.”

 

“Really?” The decanter rolled his glass eyes, “The man lost his son and his freedom in one day, and now you’re ordering him to spend time with you?”

 

The coat nodded in agreement, “Yeah, he’s probably scared to death!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Miguel was fine.

 

Hopefully his knots were as well.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

This time, the Master knocked on the door a little more softly.

 

“Just a minute!” was the reply from inside the room.

 

“See, there he is!” Joseph piped up, “Now, just remember to be gentle.”

 

“Kind.” The decanter next.

 

“Charming.” Asenath

 

“Sweet.” Moses

 

“And when he opens the door, give him a dashing smile.” Joseph waved his sleeves in encouragement, “Come on, show me that smile.”

 

Needless to say, the result was traumatic.

 

The Master took a deep breath, “Will you join me for dinner.”

 

“… You’ve taken me as your prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me?” Are you insane?!”

 

The Master snapped, banging on the door again, “I TOLD YOU TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!”

 

“And I said NO! I’d rather STARVE than eat with YOU!”

 

“FINE, BE MY GUEST! GO AHEAD AND STARVE!” He then turned to the servants behind him, “If he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn’t eat at all! IDIOTS!”

 

As he stormed away, Moses hopped out of his hiding place, “Well… that could have gone a lot better.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

Storming up to his own chambers, the Master glanced over the rose hidden in the glass dome, before grabbing a small mirror from the same table.

 

“Show him to me.”

 

The glass fogged up for a few seconds, before clearing, an image of the prisoner huddled up against the wall near the door revealing itself.

 

The man looked terrified.

 

The Master scowled, slamming the mirror back down on the table, glass side down.

 

Why should he care about a prisoner?


	5. The Rose

The castle rumbled ominously, and Joseph sighed wearily, “Another petal fell.” He reported unnecessarily to the others.

 

“Joseph…” Asenath whispered, “… I grew three more feathers. And I just plucked yesterday.”

 

“I know my love.” The coat almost seemed to wince as the stitching grew tighter, “I think I’m more fabric than man at this point.”

 

Moses quivered as he grew stiffer, wobbling precariously.

 

“Oh, calm down you lot!” Sinbad growled from his position on top of the cart, “There’s still time.”

 

“Yeah, I’d actually like to spend my teenage years as a human.” Jim, the whiskey glass by his side, muttered, “What girl’s gonna want to date a glass?”

 

“Girls? Is that really all you care about?!”

 

“No!” A brief pause, “Yeah, kind of.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

Miguel turned away from the window, from where he was lowering the makeshift rope and glared at the door. “I told you to go away!”

 

“It’s just me!” A male voice called through the door, “Sinbad… Head of the drinks or whatever the posh name for it is.”

 

Miguel winced, rushing to hide the rope, just as the door opened up and a tray rolled in, with a whiskey decanter and glass sitting on top.

 

“They weren’t kidding.” The Decanter, who Miguel presumed was Sinbad, whistled, “You’re not bad looking at all. Nice to meet you by the way.”

 

It was then that the decanter seemed to notice the escape rope.

 

“It’s a very long journey.” Sinbad sighed, “How a stiff drink before you go. It helps against the cold. And it makes most troubles just vanish into thin air.” He leant over and poured some whiskey into the whiskey glass, which then hoped off the cart, using the coaster like a skateboard.

 

“Slowly Jim! Slowly!”

 

The glass skidded over to him, and Miguel could see a face engraved onto it. Quickly, he took a sip, unused to alcohol, before pulling the glass away.

 

“Pleased to meet you.” Jim smirked, “Wanna see me do a trick?” He held his breath, blowing bubbles in the alcohol

 

“James Hawkins!” Sinbad scolded, “That is good whiskey, and I won’t have you wasting it!” He then sighed, “It was very brave of you to do that for your son… can’t say I would have done the same for that rascal in your hands.”

 

“Ha ha ha Dad. You’re so funny.”

 

Miguel appreciated this, but still couldn’t help but frown, “I’m worried about him…” he sighed, “… I know someone will take him in, but we’ve never been without each other before.”

 

“Yeah, I understand that…” Sinbad sighed, “… but things will seem better after dinner.”

 

“But… he said that ‘if he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn’t eat at all.’”

 

Sinbad rolled his eyes, “People say a lot of things in anger. Just ignore him… we all do really. Jim, come on.”

 

The glass jumped back onto the cart, which then rolled out of the room, closely followed by Miguel.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“They’re coming!” Joseph flew through the large doors, “Final checks everyone!”

 

“You are going to be nothing but a pile of scraps if the Master ever finds out you violated his orders.” Moses sighed, hopping on behind, “And we all know he will then blame me.”

 

“I will make sure of it.”

 

The tone was teasing, as Joseph floated his way around the kitchen. 

 

“Besides, did you see how he stood up him?” Joseph continued, “He is the one, I am sure of it! And they have to fall in love if we ever want to be human again, and how can they fall in love if Miguel is always in his room? Make sure all those plates are spotless!”

 

“I can’t see how she’ll love him.”

 

“Why not? You fell in love with that boyfriend of yours?”

 

“…. Ramesses was not a monster.”

 

“Not to you, no. But the man could barely tolerate anyone else.” Joseph then floated over to the stove, “I don’t have a nose, but I can tell that this smells fantastic!”

 

“Off! Off me while I work! Pepper, get cracking! Salt, shake a leg!”

 

As Tiana, the oven, yelled, Moses almost seemed to wince. “Not so loud. Keep it down!”

 

“Of course…. But what is dinner without a little music!”

 

“Music?!”

 

“Hector!” Joseph floated over to a white guitar, “Are you ready?”

 

The guitar span around and chuckled, “It’s been a while since I’ve performed you know. Are you really sure you want me and not- “

 

“- Hector please! Don’t you want to see your wife and daughter again? We have to push them together!”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“Quietly though.” Moses piped up, “I heard the Master stirring upstairs.”

 

If the guitar could have nodded, he would have done.

 

“Just in here.”

 

They all turned to see Sinbad and Jim enter the room on their cart, closely followed by a stunned Miguel.

 

Instantly, Joseph fell into host mode, pulling out a chair for Miguel. “Welcome, welcome! It is our deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you hear tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room presents… your dinner.”

 

Miguel watched in amazement as every type of food he could ever think of appeared in front of him (even if he could only manage to grab a mouthful of each before the plates rushed onto the next one in their excitement).

 

At least the whiskey was a constant thing, thanks to Sinbad and Jim.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re all being so kind to me?” He confessed as they started to make their way back to his room, his stomach full, “Surely you’re as trapped as I am? Don’t you want to escape?”

 

Sinbad sighed, “Look… the Master’s not as bad as he seems. He’s really nice deep down.”

 

“Yeah.” Jim grumbled, “Deep, deep, deep, deep down.”

 

“Jim!”

 

Miguel frowned, turning his attention to the stairs. “Joseph and Moses mentioned something about the west wing?”

 

“Forget about that, you should go to bed.” Sinbad sounded a little stressed, “Straight to bed.”

 

Miguel nodded, waiting until the decanter was out of sight, before racing up the stairs to the west wing. Eventually, he found himself in a large room, with clutter scattered all around it. It was clear that it was some sort of tribute room, much like the one in their own Temple back in the village.

 

On the wall, there was a portrait of a young man. However, it was very badly slashed with only the man’s blue eyes visible and untouched. 

 

Miguel shuddered, moving further into the room, noticing the shredded pile of pillows in one corner. A few feet in front of him, he noticed a small table sat in the centre of the balcony, the cold winter winds whistling through the gaps in the windows. On the table, a rose floated inside a glass dome.

 

Curious, Miguel made his way over to this dome, one hand reaching out to brush against the glass. However, before he could even think about touching it, someone grabbed his shoulder and threw him onto the floor.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” the Beast bellowed, glancing between the dome and Miguel, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!”

 

“N-Nothing!” Miguel stammered, not willing to admit that he was now, slightly afraid.

 

“Don’t you realise what you could have done?! You could have damned us all!” There was a brief pause, before, “GET OUT OF HERE! GO!”

 

Miguel didn’t hesitate, pushing himself to his feet and racing towards the door.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Joseph smirked in victory, “Checkmate. I told you, my Father taught me every known strategy to man.”

 

“And I still say you’re cheating.” Moses groaned, before turning to the staircase, hearing rushed footsteps heading towards them.

 

Miguel was practically flying down the stairs.

 

“Miguel, where are you going?”

 

“I’m getting out of here!”

 

The pair flew into a panic, yelling for someone to shut the doors and stop him from leaving. Grabbing his cloak, he managed to dive through the partially open door and out into the cold night.

 

“Don’t leave!” Joseph cried out, “It’s dangerous!”

 

“Shit, shit shit!” Sinbad groaned, “Someone get the Master and knock some sense into him!”

 

He then leapt onto Altivo’s back and rushed out of the iron gates, racing through the woods. He wasn’t aware of the wolves following on behind until it was too late.

 

“Right! Right!” Miguel forced Altivo to turn as their path was blocked by the wolves, urging him to go faster into they reached an extremely icy patch of ground. Altivo couldn’t go any further, and when one of the wolves jumped onto the horse’s back, Miguel jumped down and grabbed a large stick, using it to defend himself.

 

However, when none of the wolves yanked the stick out of his hands and he spun around to grab another one, he spotted a large, one-eyed wolf further up a slope.

 

As it leapt for his throat, a large, black figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled the wolf to the ground. As Altivo reared up in shock, Migul went to grab him, managing to calm him down, even as the creature snarled in anger and pain, throwing wolf after wolf to one side, not slowing down even as he was bitten and mauled at.

 

Upon throwing the one-eyed wolf into a tree, the Beast roared, sending the wolves scattering, their tails in between their legs in submission.

 

Miguel could only stand there in shock as the Beast turned to him, panting heavily…. Before slumping down in a dead faint.

 

For a brief second, Miguel considered leaving him there… until he thought about the poor objects back at the castle.

 

It wasn’t like they’d be able to help him.

 

Freedom was only a short horse ride away.

 

Ignoring Altivo’s huffs of protest, Miguel removed his cloak and made his way over to the Beast, covering him with the cloak. “You have to help me.” He whispered, “You have to stand.”

 

It took some time, but eventually, he managed to help the Beast onto Altivo, and together, they set back off towards the Temple, unaware of what was happening elsewhere in the forest.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“No! I’m sure this is the way!” Eugene cried out, “Hear those wolves? That means we’re close!”

 

Tzekel-Khan and the Acolyte scowled at the child’s back, as he continued to lead them here, there and everywhere.

 

“Enough is enough!” Tzekel-Khan eventually blurted out, “We have to turn back!”

 

Eugene just shook his head though, “Here! I was here when I first heard the wolves…. Which means that I went this way… or was it this way?” He was silent for a few moments, before pointing to the right, “This way!”

 

“I have had enough of this game!” Tzekel-Khan growled, storming up to the child, lifting him up by the collar so that Eugene was looking him in the eyes, “Where. Is. Miguel?”

 

“The m-monster has him!” Eugene pleaded, “We need- “

 

“- Enough with the stories! There is no monster living in a castle! But there are wolves and starvation!”

 

“Deep breaths My Lord!” The Acolyte begged behind him, noticing how Tzekel-Khan’s hands were tightening on Eugene’s clothes. It took a few moments, but eventually Tzekel-Khan placed the child back on the ground, letting him go and backing away, forcing a smile onto his face. “Look… why don’t we go back home. I’m sure your Father is waiting for you at home.”

 

Eugene glared tearily up at him, “It’s not a story! Why did you come if you thought I was lying!”

 

“… Because I want Miguel to see that I’m not such a bad person. With a little bit of tweaking, he could be the perfect idol for our town. Now, let’s go back.”

 

As he turned away, Eugene couldn’t help but have the last word. “Daddy is not at home! He’s with the monster in- “

 

“- Mention the monster one more time and I will leave you out here for the wolves to find!” Tzekel-Khan bellowed, spinning around and grabbing Eugene once again, preparing to slam the child against the tree again.

 

Before he could, however, the Acolyte came up behind him and grabbed his Master’s shoulder, forcing Tzekel-Khan to let Eugene go, before turning the older man around and encouraging him to look him in the eye.

 

“Remain calm. Take deep breaths.”

 

Eugene took a step back as Tzekel-Khan did as the Acolyte told him, before spinning back around to face the child, a slightly manic smile on his face. “Eugene, my child…” Tzekel-Khan did not sound calm, “… do forgive my outburst. That is really no way to speak to a future acolyte of the Temple!”

 

“Acolyte?” Eugene glared up at him, “My Daddy will never join your Temple, and neither will I!”

 

There was a tense moment of silence, before the priest snarled and struck Eugene across the face, knocking him out instantly.

 

“Well I saw that coming.” The Acolyte sighed wearily.

 

“Tie him up and leave him here…. He’s nothing but an obstacle.”

 

“But… what about the wolves?”

 

“.. It’ll be a small meal.”


	6. Days In The Sun

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!” The Beast glared at Miguel, “That hurts!”

 

“Well if you just held still, it wouldn’t hurt as much!”

 

“If you hadn’t run away, this would never have happened!”

 

Miguel rolled his eyes, “Well, if you hadn’t scared me like that, then I wouldn’t have run away!”

 

“You shouldn’t have been in the West Wing!”

 

“You should learn to hold your temper!”

 

The Beast huffed and rolled over, his back facing Miguel, revealing the deep scratches and bites on it. 

 

“Try and get some rest.” He muttered, placing the wet cloth to one side and moving away from the bed, turning to the concerned servants.

 

“Thank you.” Sinbad sighed.

 

“Yes.” Joseph seemed to nod, “We are eternally grateful.”

 

“Why do you all care so much about him?” Miguel asked, not caring that the Beast was in hearing range.

 

Sinbad sighed, “We’ve looked after him through thick and thin before.”

 

“But he’s cursed you somehow, why? You did nothing!”

 

“Yeah… you’re right about that.” Sinbad almost looked ashamed, “He was a good man when he first came to the Temple, but when that priest started to corrupt his mind, twist him into his own image of a God… we did nothing.”

 

“Let him sleep.” Joseph sighed.

 

That night, the Temple echoed with the sound of regret and memories.

 

“Will I tremble again… to my dear one’s gorgeous refrain.” Hector sighed, plucking as a quiet tune as Joseph and Asenath twirled around the dancefloor, both wishing they could do this as humans.

 

Jim and Sinbad climbed into their cupboard, with Sinbad humming the one lullaby that used to send his son off to sleep as a child.

 

He just wanted to see his son grow up.

 

The following days, Miguel did his best to keep the wounds from getting infected, although his eyes did keep turning to the rose.

 

“What happens when the last petal falls?”

 

“The master remains a beast for all time. And we become- “

 

“- Antiques.”

 

“Knick-knacks.”

 

“Lightly-housed houseware.”

 

“Rubbish.” Moses sighed, “We become rubbish.”

 

“I want to help you.” Miguel took a seat, “There must be some way to break the curse?”

 

“Well…” Moses hopped forwards, “… there is one- ouch!”

 

As Joseph knocked the crook over, Sinbad shook himself, almost like shaking his head, “It’s not for you to worry about. If we tell you, it won’t happen.”

 

Another petal fell, and the castle rumbled.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Eugene groaned weakly as he felt a cup being placed against his lips, silently encouraging him to take a sip.

 

“Drink.” A female voice gently ordered, tipping the cup a little bit more and pressing it harder into his lips.

 

Eugene obeyed the order almost immediately, colour returning to his cheeks when his sense started to come back to him. When he opened his eyes, they widened in shock.

 

He’d never seen this woman before.

 

Her skin was darker than his, with long black hair that seemed to go on forever. She wore little clothing, not even seeming to care about the cold weather.

 

“Thank you…” he muttered, remembering his manners at the last moment, “… what’s your name? I’m Eugene!”

 

“You may call me Chel… now sleep. I will see you home safely.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The Beast groaned at the music, rolling onto his back and glaring up at the ceiling, sneering at the clearly romantic music. “Why is that not a surprise?”

 

The music cut off with a twang, as Miguel yelped slightly, “I’m sorry?” he cleared his throat nervously.

 

“That music… a love song, correct?” The Beast retched, “It doesn’t surprise me that you like that kind of stuff. Can’t you play anything else? It’s bad enough I have to listen to Hector playing that every hour.”

 

“Not… really?” Miguel shrugged, “There weren’t many pieces to practice in the village.”

 

“We’ll fix that.”

 

It took some time for the Beast to manage it, but he led Miguel over to a large room, that had numerous instruments lining the walls. “Here.” The Beast grunted, “You can probably find something in here.”

 

Silence.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Miguel was gazing around the room, a wide beam on his face, “This is… amazing!”

 

“… Yes, I suppose it is.” The Beast took a deep breath, “Well, if you like it so much… then feel free to go wild in here. Hector will probably appreciate the company.”

 

As he moved to leave, Miguel’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Do you know who to play?”

 

“No… anything I played always sounded like a dying cat.”

 

Miguel couldn’t help but laugh, “Was that a joke? Are you telling jokes now?”

 

“Yes… I suppose I am.” The beast didn’t seem to know what to do with that knowledge, turning away from Miguel in confusion and limping out of the door. Once he was sure that the Beast was gone, Miguel clapped his hands together in excitement.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

That night, they ate together, occasionally meeting each other’s eyes from across the table… until the Beast shoved his face into his food.

 

They went on walks together, with Miguel reciting a poem that he’d told to Eugene during the cold winter nights.

 

“The air is blue, and keen, and cold, and in a frozen sheath enrolled. Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass seems clad miraculously with glass.”

 

Suddenly, he realised that the Beast wasn’t following him anymore, prompting him to turn around and frown. Following the Beast’s gaze, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the frozen lake.

 

“I feel as if I’m seeing it for the first time.” He whispered, “You say you used to take your son ice-skating?”

 

Miguel chuckled, “Yeah… neither of us were very good at it.”

 

“And that poem… is there any more of it?”

 

Miguel chuckled, “And in that solemn silence is heard the whisper…” he continued, “… of every sleeping thing. Look. Look at me. Come wake me up. For still here I be.”

 

Once they got used to each other, Miguel then introduced the Beast to Altivo.

 

A successful meeting.

 

There was something sweet, and almost kind about the Beast, despite him being coarse, mean and unrefined at first. But now he was… so unsure about everything.

 

Miguel wondered why he didn’t see it there before.

 

Watching from a distance as the Beast petted Altivo, Miguel scooped a handful of snow into his hands, rolling it into a ball before throwing it at the Beast’s back, cackling as the Beast spun around in shock.

 

And then a giant snowball hit him in the face.

 

He didn’t remember snowball fights with his son knocking him on his feet.

 

That evening, as they sat down for dinner once again, the Beast chose to sat next Miguel, both drinking from the bowls like they were mugs.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

‘This… Miguel wasn’t afraid of him anymore’ the Beast mused, ‘He didn’t even shudder when he touched my paw. This couldn’t be happening though, he had to ignore it.

 

But then again, Miguel’s never looked at him that way before.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

This was new… new and bit alarming.

 

From the ballroom (which was getting cleaned), Miguel watched as the Beast led Altivo across the snow.

 

The dumb horse actually seemed to like him, and Miguel wasn’t sure how to feel about this.

 

True, the Beast was no Prince Charming (no matter how much he helped Miguel, and what he gave him), but there was something in him, that he simply didn’t see before.

 

As they bonded more and more, the pair failed to notice how the servants all started to gossip.

 

“Well, who'd have thought?”

 

“Well, bless my soul.”

 

“Well, who'd have known?”

 

“Well, who indeed, and who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?”

 

“It's so peculiar!”

 

“We'll wait and see a few days more… There may be something there that wasn't there before!”

 

Moses nodded, “And here's a thought. Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before”

 

“What Dad?” Jim nudged his Dad in the side.

 

“There may be something there that wasn’t there before.”

 

“What is it? What’s there?”

 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older Jim.”

 

“I’m fifteen!”

 

“So, I’ll tell you when you’re sixteen.”

 

“Dad!”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Miguel frowned when he heard the humming from beneath a stone arch in the middle of the garden.

 

“What’s that song?”

 

The Beast cut himself off, spinning around, almost in guilt as Miguel smirked.

 

“It sounded romantic.”

 

The Beast rolled his eyes, “Alright. You’ve made your point.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Miguel sighed, “I… never thanked you, for saving my life.”

 

“Well… I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves.”

 

Miguel couldn’t help but chuckle, the winter silence broken by the sound of laughter and joy from the other servants. “They sure know how to have a good time.”

 

“Yes…” The Beast sighed, “… but when I enter the room, all laughter dies.”

 

“Me too.”

 

The Beast frowned in confusion, as Miguel continued, “The villagers think I’m… strange. Single father and all that.”

 

“That should be commended, not ridiculed.” The Beast frowned, “Your village sounds awful.”

 

“Almost as lonely as your Temple really.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before the Beast suddenly perked up, “Why don’t we run away?”

 

“…. What?”

 

Gently, the Beast took his hand. “Follow me. I have something to show you.”


	7. The Dance

Miguel frowned as he was taken to the forbidden wing, hovering near the doorway as the Beast pulled a book from a shelf.

 

“Another gift from the traitor.” He sighed, “A book that truly allows you to escape.”

 

He opened it up and blew out the dust, resting it against a book stand. On the pages was a highly detailed map, gold patterns of stars moving all around.

 

“Wow.” Miguel whispered.

 

“Hmmm… it was his cruellest trick of all.” The Beast sighed, “Just another curse. The world has no place for a creature like me… but it does for you.” He gently took Miguel’s hand and pressed it against the pages, “Think of the one place you’ve always wanted to see… find it in your mind’s eye, and feel it in your heart.”

 

Miguel stared at the pages for a few moments.

 

He knew exactly where he wanted to go.

 

Seconds later, they were standing in a treehouse, the night dark and eerily silent, aside from the night predators. None of them would dare venture up here though.

 

“Where did you take us?” The Beast asked.

 

“… The jungles of Africa.”

 

“Ah! I’ve read books about this place… stories of El Dorado and all that. Looking for gold are we?”

 

Miguel wasn’t listening though, too busy glancing around the area. “It’s so much smaller than I remember.” He whispered, eyes falling on a broken photo frame, that contained the photo of a couple and a baby, “This is where I used to live… where we used to live. This crumbling, wreck that I helped build with my own two hands… where a musician fell in love.”

 

The Beast turned to him, a frown on his face.

 

“Easy to remember… hard to move on.” Miguel bent down and picked up a dusty wooden rattle, “Look at this place now.”

 

“Your son’s Mother?”

 

“…. Jane.” Miguel smiled sadly. “We were friends as children. She always wanted to tour the world, study all the creatures in it. We were never married, never had the time. Eugene was a baby when we came here. I went out to hunt and- “ He cut himself off, turning to the corner of the room, where claw marks still stood out against the wood, and dried blood could still be seen.

 

“- Jaguar.” The Beast muttered in understanding.

 

“She’d managed to hide Eugene…” Miguel sighed, “… I buried her and left as soon as I could.” Knowing that he was seconds away from crying, he turned away from the Beast, hiding his face until he could calm down.

 

“I’m sorry…” The Beast whispered, “… I- I didn’t realise you were raising him alone.”

 

“…. Let’s go home.”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

“This is quite the storm!” The Acolyte shouted as they practically waded through the streets, desperately trying to keep his Master calm, “At least we’re not tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by bloodthirsty wolves.”

 

Silence.

 

“You know, it’s not too late! We could turn back and- “

 

Tzekel-Khan spun around and glared at his Acolyte, stunning the man into silence, before opening the door to the Temple.

 

“It’s just…” The Acolyte sighed, “… every time I close me eyes, I see that poor boy stranded all alone. And then, when I open them up again, he’s- “The Acolyte stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight of the village standing there, surrounding a familiar child.

 

“- Eugene!”

 

Thunder rumbled overhead, as all the people inside turned to look at the Priest.

 

“Tzekel-Khan.” Rameses pushed himself to his feet, “Did you try and kill Eugene?”

 

Everyone around them murmured casting suspicious looks at Tzekel-Khan, who forced a smile onto his face. “Eugene!” he clapped his hands together, “Thank the stars! I’ve spent the last five days trying to find you!”

 

“You tried to kill me!” Eugene glared at him, tiny arms folding across his chest, “You left me to the wolves!”

 

“Wolves? Now my boy, it’s one thing to rave about your little… daydreams, but it’s quite another to accuse me of attempted murder.”

 

Favour was starting to shift. Eugene was a child after all, maybe he misunderstood the situation.

 

“Eugene.” Imelda knelt down, her daughter cradled in her arms, “Do you have proof of all this?”

 

“I-I have… Chel!” Eugene blurted out, “Chel saved me!”

 

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, as Tzekel-Khan burst out into laughter. “Such an imagination. First a beast in a Temple, and now a mysterious ‘Chel’. You should write stories my boy.”

 

Eugene looked like he was on the verge of tears, before his eyes landed on the Acolyte, who was looking like he would rather be anywhere but here.

 

“Him!” Eugene pointed at the poor man, “He was there, he saw everything!”

 

“M-me?”

 

“You’re right.” Tzekel-Khan smirked, “Don’t take my word for it. Listen to my most loyal follower.” He placed his hands on the Acolyte’s shoulders, “Did I try and kill an innocent man, a good father?”

 

“W-well, it’s a complicated question on a number of accounts- “The Acolyte cut himself off, wincing as Tzekel-Khan’s grip tightened on his shoulders, as a silent warning, “- But…. No. No he did not.”

 

People murmured all around them, many casting Eugene sympathetic looks.

 

“LIAR!” Eugene screamed, running over to Tzekel-Khan and attempting to kick him in the shins. Within seconds, the priest grabbed his wrist and had the child pinned against the wall by his collar.

 

“You poor boy…” Tzekel-Khan simpered, “… Maybe those daydreams are more than just simple daydreams. Maybe you’ve become a danger to yourself and others… which is probably where you Dad is right now. Out looking for someone to help, for someone else to take you in.”

 

At Eugene’s shocked look, the priest continued. “You aren’t well my child… you need a place to heal your troubled mind. Frollo… I’m sure you have something in mind.”

 

The old man got to his feet, a sinister smile on his face. “I’m sure I can find somewhere.”

 

Eugene started to struggle, quickly realising that he was going nowhere.

 

“Everything will be alright…” Tzekel-Khan hissed, “… just relax Eugene.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Well, I saw him in the main hall, and said that he was making everything more beautiful, maybe we should have a dance tonight? I never thought he would say yes! What was I thinking?!”

 

“No Master, it’s perfect!” Joseph reassured him, as the Beast splashed about in the bath, “The rose only has four petals left, so tonight, you can tell him how you feel!”

 

“I feel like a FOOL!” The Beast pushed himself to his feet, “He will never love me!”

 

“Don’t be discouraged, he’s the one!”

 

“I wish you’d stop saying that!” The Beast took a seat on a chair, “There is no ‘one!’”

 

“You care for him, don’t you?” The silence was the only answer he ever needed, “Well then, woo him with some beautiful music and romantic candlelight! He’ll appreciate that!”

 

“Yes!” Asenath agreed, “And when the moment is right…” She trailed off with a little giggle.

 

The Beast frowned, “Well, how will I know?”

 

“You will feel slightly nauseous.” Moses sighed.

 

Joseph lightly slapped the cane around the back of its… head. “Don’t worry Master, you will do just fine.”

 

“Yeah.” Sinbad agreed, “Just don’t be so nervous and tell Miguel how you feel, because if you don’t, I can promise you some foul-tasting whiskey for the rest of your days!”

 

“In the cold…” Joseph muttered.

 

“… and covered in dust.” Asenath finished.

 

“Cold and very, very dusty!” Shaking himself off, Joseph’s entire attitude changed, “Right, let’s get your hair brushed, your horns shined, and nails trimmed!”

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever worn something so nice before.” Miguel gently smoothed out the fancy gold and red suit, glancing up at the Beast, who was wearing a similar suit in blue.

 

The Beast opened his mouth, as if to say something, only to snap it shut again and hold out his arm for Miguel to take. Slowly, the pair moved into the middle of the ballroom, bowing to each other as Hector plucked out a soft tune.

 

And then they started to dance.

 

As the dance went on, Miguel couldn’t help but feel like he was falling in love with this creature.

 

And the thought wasn’t terrifying. 

 

Not anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

As the song came to an end, the Beast led Miguel out onto the balcony, where they sat on a nearby stone bench.

 

“I haven’t danced in years.” The Beast mused, before sighing wearily, “I’d almost forgotten- “ He paused and sighed, “I suppose it’s foolish for a creature like me to hope that I might one day earn your affection.”

 

Miguel shrugged, “I don’t know

 

“Really?” The Beast straightened up, “You think you could be happy here?”

 

“… Can anyone be happy if they’re not free?”

 

A tense silence fell over the pair, as they stared out at the frozen wasteland. 

 

“You know, I taught Eugene how to dance.” Miguel whispered, “He was never one for slow dancing, he preferred all the quick jigs, spinning around and all that. He was always stepping on my toes.”

 

“You must miss him.”

 

Miguel glanced over and the Beast and nodded tearfully. “Very much.”

 

“Would you like to see him?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Miguel frowned as the Beast carefully handed him an ornate mirror. “I’d… like to see my son?”

 

The mirror fogged over for a few moments, before it cleared up again to reveal the image of Eugene struggling furiously against the grip of Tzekel-Khan, mouth open in a scream, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Eugene!” Miguel frowned, “What are they doing, he- he’s in trouble!” He turned pleading eyes on the Beast, before focusing back on the mirror.

 

“Then you must go to him.”

 

Miguel turned back to the Beast in shock, “What- what did you say?”

 

“You must go to him. No time to waste.”

 

Floundering for a moment, Miguel went to give the mirror back, only for the Beast to gently stop him. “Keep it… then you’ll always have a way to look back on us. To look back on me.”

 

“Thank you, I- “Miguel let out a nervous giggle, “- It just occurred to me, that I don’t know your name.”

 

“… Tulio.”

 

Miguel took Tulio’s paws and gently pressed a kiss to them. “Thank you.” He whispered, “Thank you so much.”

 

And then he was gone, racing out of the door.

 

But not without one last look at the place he’d grown to love, and the Beast he was slowly started to like.

 

Back in the West Wing, Tulio stared pensively out of the window.

 

“Well, I have to admit that I was wrong.” Moses tapped into the room, “Everything is working smoothly! True love really does win the day, hmmm?”

 

“…. I let him go.”

 

Moses, and the other servants who had entered behind him, all gasped in shock and took a step in shock.

 

“You what?”

 

“How could you do that?!”

 

Tulio shrugged, “I had to.”

 

“But why?!”

 

“Because he loves him idiot.” Sinbad sighed.

 

“Then…” Joseph glanced at the others, “… why aren’t we human?”

 

“Because Miguel doesn’t love him back!” Moses sighed, “And now it’s too late!”

 

“But he could still come back, right?” Asenath cautiously spoke up

 

Tulio shook his head, “No. I set him free…. I’m just sorry I couldn’t do the same for all of you. Now go… our time is almost past.”

 

As the group left, Tulio turned his attention to the window and sighed wearily, “I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate. I never needed anyone in my life, and now look at me. I’ll never get him out of my mind.”

 

Heading out onto the horizontal stone beams, Tulio watched the white horse and its rider leave through the large gates.

 

Miguel was gone… and he was never coming back.

 

And Tulio knew he had to accept that.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Tzekel-Khan, I really must protest!” Jacob cried out, as he followed them out into the streets, “Surely we can take care of him here? Me and my wife would be more than happy to take him in!”

 

He was ignored as Tzekel-Khan carried the child over to the cart that had been provided by Frollo. “Have you ever seen the inside of a mad house boy?” The priest muttered, “You won’t last a week… Just say yes, and you could live a happy life.”

 

Eugene just spat in his face.

 

Tzekel-Khan shook his head in disappointment, taking a step back and merely watching as the doors of the cart slammed shut.

 

He would have tried to save the child… he gave him that choice.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Miguel almost regretted leaving as soon as he did, but he had to save Eugene. Forcing his thoughts away from Tulio and their last words, he focused on the memory of his son struggling in Tzekel-Khan’s arms and pushed Altivo to go faster.

 

Spotting a cart and hearing his son screaming inside, Miguel cut it off. “STOP!”

 

The stunned villagers watched as Miguel, dressed in a gorgeous suit, dismounted from the horse and raced over to the cart; mirror clutched in his hands. “Eugene! Eugene!”

 

“Dad!”

 

“Let him out!” Miguel demanded Frollo, “He’s a child, what do you think you’re doing?!”

 

“I can’t do that, but I’ll take very good care of him.”

 

“My son is not crazy!” Miguel turned to the priest, “Tell them the truth!”

 

“Miguel please…” Tzekel-Khan held up his hands in mock surrender, “… you know how loyal I am to my citizens, but your son has been making some unbelievable claims.”

 

“His imagination is just a little active.” Rameses sighed, “He’s been talking about a Beast living in an abandoned Temple.”

 

Miguel nodded frantically, “I’ve just come from there, and yes, there is a Beast!” He then turned to Tzekel-Khan, “And I think you had something to do with it!”

 

There was a stunned silence, before Tzekel-Khan stepped forwards. “You would say anything to set your son free… even accuse me of such a heinous crime?”

 

“Tulio.”

 

The name stunned Tzekel-Khan into silence, as well as everyone else, some frowning in recognition, although they couldn’t think of why.

 

“I don’t recall such a man.” Tzekel-Khan finally stated firmly.

 

“Liar.” Miguel didn’t need to shout, not when the silence meant that the word echoed through the village anyway, “And I can prove there’s a Beast.” He focused on the mirror, “Show me the Beast!”

 

The mirror fogged over, and cleared to reveal Tulio, which Miguel then showed all the villagers, many of them taking a step back in shock

 

“There’s your proof.” Miguel smirked at a stunned Tzekel-Khan, who reached out and grabbed the mirror.

 

“This is… black magic!” Tzekel-Khan growled, “Look at this Beast, look at his fangs and claws!”

 

“No!” Miguel stepped forwards, trying to take the mirror back, “Don’t be afraid! He’s gentle and kind!”

 

Tzekel-Khan paused and turned around, “The monster has him under his spell! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you cared for him!”

 

“He’s not the monster Khan! You are!” Miguel snarled, “Tulio would never hurt anyone!”

 

“I’ve heard of the effect of dark magic, but I’ve never seen it before with my own eyes!” He waved the mirror around, “This is a threat to our very existence!”

 

With the exception of Jacob and the Acolyte, everyone cheered in unison (although it had to be said, Rameses looked unhappy with the situation).

 

“We can’t have him running off to warn the Beast!” Tzekel-Khan smirked, “Lock him up too.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Lock him up too.”

 

“No!” Miguel tried to struggle as he was dragged to the carriage, “You won’t get away with this!”

 

As Miguel was thrown in with his son, still crying out his protests, the Acolyte gently grabbed his Master’s arm, “Master, with all due respect- “

 

“- do you want to be next?!”

 

When the Acolyte was silent, Tzekel-Khan smirked, “I didn’t think so. Now, fetch my horse.” He then turned to Frollo, “Stand guard, and don’t let them escape. This beast will curse us all if we don’t do something soon, so I say we kill the beast!”

 

The majority of the crowd all cried out in agreement.

 

“We’re not safe until he’s dead!”

 

“He’ll come stalking us at night!”

 

“The children will never be safe!”

 

“He’ll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!”

 

“So, it’s time to take some action!” Tzekel-Khan announced, “It’s time to follow me! We won’t come back until this beast is dead!”

 

As everyone went to grab their weapons, the priest grabbed his acolyte. “We’ll keep them on our side… No matter what, Tulio must die!”

 

“… Yes Master. Whatever you ask.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“At least he has finally learned to love.” Joseph sighed, twirling Asenath around, knowing that their final hours were upon them.

 

“A lot of good that does us when he doesn’t love him in return.” Moses grumbled, yelping as Sinbad threw some whiskey at him.

 

“Shut up, this is the closest we’ve ever come to being cured.”

 

Outside, a horse whinnied, prompting Jim to spin around. “Hear that Papa? Do you think it’s Altivo?”

 

They all rushed to the window, Joseph’s sleeve rubbing at the condensation, “No!” He cried out, “Invaders!”

 

“Intruders!”

 

“Hmmm,” Moses turned away and sighed sadly, “So much for true love. Man the barricades and hold fast!”

 

Everyone piled themselves up against the doors, struggling to keep them closed. When something crashed through the doors, Moses fell back against the floor and groaned. 

 

“We need help!” 

 

He then started to hop towards the stairs.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Miguel peered through the bars, glaring at Frollo who was pacing the area outside. “I need to warn Tulio.” He hissed, pushing himself away from the door as Eugene frowned in confusion.

 

“Warn him? How did you get away? Did you create a rope out of bed sheets like in Flynn Rider?”

 

Miguel smiled fondly, falling to his knees in front of his son and shaking his head, “He let me go… he sent me back to you.”

 

“I-I don’t understand.”

 

“I know, and I don’t really understand it either.” Miguel reached into his pocket, and pulled out the wooden rattle he’d taken from his old home. He hadn’t let it out of his sight, “You may not remember this, but you loved it. He took to my old home, where you were born.”

 

“… Where we lost Mummy?”

 

“Yes, where we lost Mummy.” Miguell sighed sadly, “But I’m not going to lose anyone else, and you’re going to help me.”

 

“Even though it’s dangerous?”

 

“Would Flynn Rider care that it was dangerous?”

 

“No way!” Eugene leapt to his feet and stuck his hands out from between the bars, “We can pick the lock, like Flynn does to get out of prison!”

 

Miguel watched as his son removed something from his pocket, tiny hands fumbling with the lock outside.

 

“Should I be worried that you know how to pick locks?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Master!” Moses panted, as he finally reached the top of the stairs, “Sorry to disturb you but- “

 

“- He’s not coming back.”

 

Moses hesitated for a few moments, “…. No. But please Sir, they’re breaking down the doors! And Tzekel-Khan is leading them!”

 

“It doesn’t matter now. Just let them come.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“This isn’t working!” Sinbad hissed, as the door wobbled dangerously on its hinges.

 

Floating back from the door, Joseph quivered slightly, “I know what to do!” 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!”

 

The door suddenly opened, and several of the villagers stumbled inside, falling to the ground.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“This place seems familiar. Like I’ve been here before.”

 

“Aren’t you worried that Tulio will tell break the curse? And everyone will remember what y- we did?” the Acolyte hissed in Tzekel-Khan’s ear, as the rest of the villagers glanced around in confusion.

 

“Don’t lose your nerve. Kill him quickly, and don’t give him the chance.”

 

“R-right.” The Acolyte moved over to the table, where a decanter and a glass sat, “Is that- “

 

“- NOW!” The decanter suddenly cried out as everything suddenly came to life, all leaping into action.

 

The Acolyte quickly found himself knocked out by a coatrack swinging a screaming guitar.

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

“I am not a weapon!” Hector whined as the Acolyte fell to the ground unconscious, “You don’t have to swing me like that! I think I’ve bruised my back!”

 

The coatrack just shrugged.

 

“Muchas gracias.” Hector muttered sarcastically, “Muchas gracias!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..………..

 

Tzekel-Khan watched as the chaos unfolded.

 

He should have killed the loyal followers. It would have been easier in the long run.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

“No….” Frollo hissed, spotting the open carriage door. He’d only nipped away for a few moments to check on Quasimodo and Rapunzel, “… no, no, no, no!”

 

It was empty.

 

He slammed the door shut, panicking internally… until he spun around and saw Eugene sitting on the edge of the fountain, the lock in his hands, and a beaming grin on his face. “Hello… sorry about your lock.”

 

Suddenly, there was the whinny of Altivo as Miguel shot past, removing the fancy red coat and throwing it to the ground.

 

“He wouldn’t let me come.” Eugene sighed, “He said it’s too dangerous…. Can I play with Rapunzel? She likes being the Princess.”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

The Acolyte came to consciousness slowly, the sounds of the ongoing fight nothing but faint buzzing in his ear.

 

“No-one to protect you now!” A feather duster batted him in the face, giggling as he tried to catch her.

 

………………………………………………….…………………

 

“One, two, three, four!” Jim cried out, flinging plates in every direction as they struck the attackers in the face, “Five, six, seven, eight!”

 

“Good work Jimmy!” Sinbad cried out from the top of the stairs, as Joseph hovered beside him, a desk full of books marching over to them.

 

“The infantry’s arrived! Now, go, go, go!”

 

All the books flew down to the main fight, knocking out several more villagers.

 

“Yes!” Joseph whooped, throwing his sleeves into the air, “Those are called books you- “ He stopped, spotting three of the man staring right up at him.

 

Familiar men.

 

Reuben, Simeon and Levi.

 

“Oh dear.” 

 

His three oldest brothers raced up the stairs towards him, as Joseph panicked. 

 

“Help! Help! You know me! Don’t you remember all the fun we used to have!”

 

They just continued to chase him.

 

“The

 

………………………………………………..…………………………………………..

 

“Get back! Get back!” Moses swung around, striking people on the knees and knocking others onto their backs, “Get out, get- “ He stopped as he swung around, barely stopped and hopping back as he came face to face (in the loosest sense of the term) with a familiar looking man.

 

“Ramesses!”

 

His lover just frowned in confusion, sword still by his side.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“Ramesses… it’s me! Moses!”

 

There was a moment of silence where Moses honestly believed he’d been remembered, until Ramesses lifted his sword back into the air.

 

“I don’t know any Moses.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Silence that guitar!”

 

Hector spun around at the familiar voice, twanging his strings nervously as a gorgeous woman dressed in purple pointed an axe at him.

 

“Mi Amor!” He called out, plucking out one of his own compositions (Un Poco Loco… Imelda loved Un Poco Loco), “Please!”

 

Thankfully, as the trail of gunpowder was lit, lighting up the floor, the attackers all made a hasty retreat, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

 

Nobody noticed the young lady walking up the stairs.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“You picked a strange time to have a heart my old Master.”

 

Tulio tensed up at the familiar voice. “Tzekel-Khan.” He hissed, turning around to see his old priest standing behind him, ornate dagger in his hands, “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

 

“Hmmmm, Miguel did say you were still the monster you were cursed to be.”

 

At Tulio’s crestfallen face, Tzekel-Khan chuckled. “Oh… were you in love with him? Did you honestly think he’d want someone like you?” He flicked his wrist, sending a dagger straight into Tulio’s shoulder, causing the beast to lose his balance and fall onto a lower rooftop.

 

Before Tzekel-Khan could even think about throwing another, larger dagger at him, he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him away and throwing him off course, allowing Tulio to climb to safety. When he spun around, he glared at the figure behind him.

 

“Miguel!”

 

“Where is he?!”

 

“When we get back to the village, you will be mine.” Tzekel-Khan hissed, “And that beast’s head will be mounted on the Temple walls!”

 

“Never!” Miguel dived at the priest, attempting to grab his dagger, only to yelp when the stone broke apart under the man’s feet, sending him falling to a lower part of the tower.

 

The weapon landed on another section of the tower entirely.

 

Tzekel-Khan went in one direction, as Miguel went in another direction, desperately searching for Tulio as the morning closed in fast.

 

All around them, the Temple started to crumble.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I’M COMING FOR YOU BEAST!”

 

Tulio winced, claws scrambling on the roof of the temple, as he struggled to get away.

 

“TULIO!”

 

Eyes widening at the familiar voice, Tulio twisted around to see Miguel standing on a nearby balcony. “Miguel! You came back!”

 

“I tried to stop them!” Miguel called back, referring to the townspeople, who were now racing back towards the village in fear.

 

“Stay there! I’m coming!” Thinking quickly, Tulio clambered towards Miguel, only to dive backwards as Tzekel-Khan suddenly landed in front of him, a large piece of stone wreckage in his hands that he used to beat Tulio back towards a bridge that connected two towers… the bridge that was slowly falling apart.

 

“STOP!” Miguel cried out, desperately looking for a way over, “TZEKEL-KHAN STOP!”

 

Knowing that the priest wouldn’t stop at him, that he would go after Miguel next, Tulio blocked the next blow, wrenching the weapon out of Tzekel-Kan’s hands and throwing it over the edge before grabbing the priest by the tunic and holding him over the edge.

 

“Don’t let me go!” Tzekel-Kan hissed, “Please! I’ll do anything! Please don’t hurt me beast!”

 

Tulio wanted to let him go… but a small voice, which sounded suspiciously like Miguel, reminded him that he would be no better than a monster if he did. Slowly, he took a step back, bringing Tzekel-Kan back to safety, “I am not a beast… my name is Tulio.”

 

He then threw the priest to the ground. “Now get out!” 

 

He waited until the other man scrambled away, before turning his attention back to Miguel, preparing to make the long jump to the balcony.

 

“Don’t do it!” Miguel warned, “It’s too far!”

 

Tulio didn’t listen. He needed to get to Miguel.

 

Crouching down, Tulio took a running jump before landing directly on the balcony, hands automatically reaching out for Miguel as the other man rushed forwards.

 

“Tulio, that was dang- “

 

BANG.


	10. Chapter 10

BANG

 

Tulio roared in pain, falling to his knees in front of Miguel, giving the other the perfect view of Tzekel-Khan standing on the crumbling bridge, an unfamiliar weapon in his hands.

 

“Cortes does have the best toys…” The priest mused, examining the weapon, “…So much more effective.”

 

Miguel glared at the older man, desperately pressing his hand against the wound as Tulio tried to push him away, tried to encourage him to run.

 

BANG

 

“Stop it!” Miguel begged, as Tulio fell fully to the ground, rolling over onto his back as Miguel stepped in front of him, “Just stop it!”

 

Tzekel-Kan smirked at this, raising the weapon to fire another shot, this time aiming at Miguel. However, before he could pull the trigger, the bridge broke apart and disappeared from under his feet, sending him falling to the ground far below with a yell of surprise.

 

Miguel didn’t even think about checking that the priest was truly dead, already falling to his knees beside Tulio. “Tulio! Tulio!”

 

Tulio gently grabbed Miguel’s hands, tugging them to his chest, “You- You came back?”

 

“Of course I did… and I’m not leaving, never again.”

 

“M-maybe…” Tulio glanced over at the rose, with the one petal still remaining, “… maybe it’s better this way.”

 

“No.” Miguel shook his head desperately, “We’re together now, everything is going to be alright.”

 

Tulio smiled weakly, “A-A-A-At least I got to see you… one… last… time.”

 

Before Miguel could say anything else, Tulio took in one last quivering breath, a shudder running through his body, before falling limp.

 

“No!” Miguel begged, tears already streaming down his face, “Please no! No, please!”

 

But it was too late… Tulio was gone.

 

“Please… I love you.” The confession was whispered just as the last petal on the rose fell to the table, Miguel placing his forehead on Tulio’s chest as his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs.

 

He didn’t spot the figure standing by the rose.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“We did it Asenath!” Joseph whooped, taking the feather duster in his sleeves and swinging her around, “Victory is ours!”

 

“Jo-seph….”

 

As the feather duster stiffened up in his arms, Joseph felt like his heart was breaking, “Asenath? Asenath!”

 

But she was already gone.

 

“Oh, my darling Asenath.” Gently he laid her on the ground, listening as Hector cried out for Imelda and Coco, strings twanging weakly until he fell to the ground and fell still.

 

“Jimmy!” Sinbad cried out, as he made his way onto the scene, “Jimmy! Has anyone seen Jimmy? He ran off! Where’s my son?!” His final words cut off with a choke as he too stiffened up, the face disappearing from the decanter.

 

Joseph and Moses bowed in brief, until they heard a familiar voice.

 

“Papa! PAPA!”

 

“Oh no.” Moses whispered, as Jim rolled into the scene on a saucer, the face disappearing as the glass fell to the ground. Thankfully, the coat rack managed to catch the glass, setting it next to the decanter before it shattered on the cold stone, moments before stiffening up itself.

 

“Joseph…” Moses croaked, “I can’t- I can’t speak!”

 

“It’s alright Moses.” Joseph wished he could comfort the staff further.

 

“I can’t- Joseph… my friend. It- it was an honour to serve- to serve with you.” With those final kind words, Moses fell silent, falling to the ground, the sound echoing through the silent courtyard.

 

“The honour was mine Moses.” Joseph whispered, before he too fell to the ground, merely a pile of still rags in the cold winter breeze.

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Chel could still remember when she’d brought on as an apprentice for Tzekel-Kan. It was clear that he just wanted someone pretty to look at, and never expected Chel to pick up anything useful. She’d seen how the priest twisted Tulio’s mind, turning him into a monster.

 

She then saw how the priest’s greed grew and grew and grew, until he decided to curse Tulio, to show just how the Gods obeyed his every word.

 

She left after that, promising that if Tulio did change, then she would help him break the curse.

 

Of course, he was meant to stay alive for all this.

 

With a wave of her hand, the rose slowly started to mend itself, the once-dead petals plumping up again, the bright red seeming even brighter in the dark room. Golden tendrils arched up from the rose, making their way all around the room until they reached Miguel and Tulio. One tendril struck Tulio in the chest, his back arching as he rose up into the air.

 

Miguel yelped, falling back a Tulio’s body started to rise into the air, fur falling off him in clumps, body almost seeming to shrink. Claws now turning into hands, fur shedding to reveal skin, fangs becoming teeth.

 

It all lasted less than a minute, but Tulio was soon pushing himself to his feet… or at least, Miguel thought it was Tulio. The man in front of him was tall and slim, with long black hair, clothes hanging off him in rags. His hands roamed over his body in shock, before he suddenly spun around, eyes meeting Miguel’s

 

“Miguel…” He whispered, “… Miguel, it’s me.”

 

Miguel slowly stepped forwards, their eyes still focused on one another’s. Once he was close enough, he lifted up his hand to run his fingers through the black hair.

 

“It is you, isn’t it?” He whispered, before pulling Tulio into a kiss, neither of them noticing how Chel headed out onto the balcony, the sun peeking above the horizon as the Temple melded back together, black, shadowed stone turning pure and white.

 

Down in the courtyard, a joyous gritto filled the air.

 

“I’M ALIVE! WE’RE ALIVE!”

 

Moses watched as Hector danced around the courtyard, leaping up into the air and crying out every few seconds. Adjusting his red robes around him, he watched as the pile of rags rose into the air, dropping a familiar looking man back on the ground.

 

“I- I’m alive?!”

 

“Joseph!” Moses raced over, helping the younger man to his feet.

 

“We’re alive!” Joseph grabbed Moses’s hands and swung him around, high-fiving Hector as the musician bounced past, “We did it! They did it!”

 

“They did it! They did it!”

 

There was a poof of feathers, catching their attention, as the white feathers floated past.

 

“Asenath!” Joseph rushed over to the pile of feathers, gently taking the outstretched hands and helping her to her feet, “Oh, my love.”

 

Asenath smiled shyly at him, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug, before Joseph caught her lips in a passionate kiss, broken only by the sound of the decanter cart rolling dangerously towards the steps.

 

“I’ve got it!” Hector dived for the cart, managing to grab one of the legs before it rolled down the stairs. Unfortunately, the tray flew off, flinging the decanter and the glass into the air. 

 

Seconds later, Sinbad landed with a loud THUD on the ground, whereas Jim landed on the tray, skidding down the steps to safety.

 

“Jim!” Sinbad didn’t seem to register the impact he’d just taken on his back, pushing himself to his feet and racing down to his son, pulling him into his arms, “We’re alive! We’re alive!”

 

And then they heard the cries of the villagers approaching the castle, although the atmosphere felt wildly different this time around.

 

“Moses!” Ramses rushed over, lifting the stunned man into his arms and swinging him around, “I can’t believe it! Moses!”

 

“Ramses!”

 

Joseph watched fondly as the pair reunited, his concentration only broken when Asenath tugged on his hand, “Joseph, look!”

 

Turning to his right, Joseph saw a large group of men heading towards him.

 

“FATHER!”

 

“JOSEPH!”

 

Asenath’s hand still in his, he pulled her over to meet his Father and brothers, the pair of them swallowed up by the crowd, all brothers greeting them eagerly as Jacob clutched his son, running his fingers through the brown curly hair.

 

A little further to the left, Sinbad watched as his son scanned the crowd for something.

 

“It’s just us, who are you waiting for?”

 

“Ariel.”

 

“… The fishmongers’ daughter?”

 

Jim nodded eagerly, “I’m finally going to ask her out.”

 

“Ask her- Jim, wait!”

 

Jim was already gone and Sinbad sighed wearily, turning and glancing around at all the reuniting families.

 

Hector’s thrilled cries of joy as he was reunited with his wife and child.

 

Joseph introducing Asenath to his rather extensive family.

 

Ramses and Moses looking like they would happily hit anyone who tried to disturb them.

 

And then he spotted the two people leaving the castle.

 

“Miguel!” He cried out, his voice rising high above the babbling crowd, “My Lord!”

 

“Sinbad!” Tulio ran forwards, greeting the other freed followers as they swarmed around. 

 

Taking Miguel’s hand, Asenath smiled, “You saved our lives.”

 

“I- “

 

“Hey! Look who I found!” Jim came rushing over, a red-headed girl following on behind, and a familiar child in his arms.

 

“Eugene!”

 

“Papa!”

 

Miguel nodded thankfully at Jim, before turning to Tulio. “Eugene…” He began, “… you remember Tulio right?”

 

Eugene immediately shook his head, “I don’t know any of them.”

 

Opening his mouth to explain, Miguel stopped as Tulio chuckled fondly, placing an arm around his shoulders.

 

“We have plenty of time to get to know one another.” He smiled fondly at the child, “Children want to live in temples, right?”

 

“Actually, I want to live in a castle.”

 

“Yeah well, we don’t have a castle. The temple is the next best thing.”

 

As Tulio and Eugene started to bicker, Miguel smiled at them fondly. 

 

This might work after all.

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

The years passed and everything only got better.

 

Hector and Coco became official musicians, the daughter dancing along to her father’s catchy tunes as they toured the country.

 

It was revealed that Madame Gothel had kidnapped Rapunzel, the same with Frollo and Quasimodo. They were thrown in jail, and the young adults were free to live their own lives. Quasimodo befriended a beautiful gypsy girl and decided to leave with her, wanting to see the world.

 

Rapunzel however, pursued Eugene and the two were now happily engaged.

 

Moses and Ramses remained in the village, sticking to their old jobs., the sound of them arguing filling the fields.

 

Joseph married Asenath, and they had two sons together, with Joseph taking on the full-time role of Temple Liaison.

 

Sinbad also stayed, although Jim pursued a career in the Navy.

 

Despite everyone taking their own paths in life, they all gathered at the temple once a year, to celebrate the breaking of the curse.

 

“So...” Miguel sidled over to his husband, handing him a cup of wine, “… is this all as good as you expected?”

 

“No.”

 

Before Miguel could say anything, Tulio turned and beamed at him, “It’s better.”

 

“… Tease.”


End file.
